prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (June 25, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = 6,700 |lastevent = Super Viernes June 18, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes July 2, 2010 }}The June 25, 2010 Super Viernes featured six matches in total, including a Lightning match in the Mini-Estrella division. The focal point of the show was the return of Mr. Niebla to in ring action after being inactive for several months due to a knee injury. Prior to the main event Negro Casas was awarded the Copa Bobby Bonales, awarded to Casas for being voted "best technical wrestler" by the CMLL wrestlers and presented by Daniel Aceves, son of Bobby Bonales and a former Olympic gold medalist. Following the presentation of the Cup Casas, El Felino and Mr. Niebla, collectively known as La Peste Negra ("The Black Plague") wrestled in the main event against Místico, La Sombra and Shocker. "The Stinky Ones", as Peste Negra is also known as, took control of the first fall, with Mr. Niebla's comedic in ring action drawing cheers from the crowd despite the group is supposed to be a rudo (bad guy) group. La Peste Negra won the first fall when El Felino defeated Shocker and Negro Casas forced Místico to submit. The tecnico (good guy) team fought back and won the second fall 2:46 later when Místico defeated Negro Casas and Shocker got his revenge by pinning El Felino. The third fall lasted 8:49 and saw Mr. Niebla push La Sombra into the referee Baby Richards to distract him momentarily after which Mr. Niebla faked being fouled by his opponent. Mr. Niebla's acting was convincing enough for the referee to disqualify the tecnico team and award the match to La Peste Negra. Japanese Junior Heavyweight legend Jushin Liger continued his tour of Mexico as he tagged with Los Hijos del Averno ("The Sons of Hell"; Averno and Mephisto) to take on the team of Blue Panther, La Máscara and El Hijo del Fantasma. JUshin Liger's tour of Mexico had seen him undefeated up to this point and his dominance continues as he pins La Máscara following a Ligerbomb to win the first fall. In the second fall La Máscara forced Averno to submit to his Campana ("Bell") submission hold while Blue Panther defeated Mephisto to tie the scores at 1-1. The match was the longest match of the night as the third and deciding fall did not occur until after 19:22 of wrestling and saw Liger victorious once again as he defeated Blue Panther following yet another Ligerbomb. The fourth match of the evening featured the makeshift tecnico team of Fabián el Gitano, El Sagrado, Stuka, Jr. wrestling against the team known as Los Cancerberos del Infierno (The Infernal Cerberus"; Cancerbero, Raziel and Virus). Los Cancerberos had been challenging Stuka, Jr. and partner Fuego to defend the CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship against them for a while and hoped to earn a match if they could defeated Stuka, Jr. and partners. Their hopes of earning a title match were dashed as El Sagrado defeated Virus following a Moonsault to take the victory for his team at 14:05. The Lighting match of the night featured two wrestlers from CMLL's Mini-Estrella division as two of its youngest competitors faced off with Eléctrico facing the rookie Astral. Eléctrico came off as the more experienced wrestler as Astral looked a bit unsteady or uncertain at times and experience seemed to make the difference as Eléctrio landed a Moonsault and then defeated Astral to win the match in 7 minutes, 41 seconds. The second match of the night saw a storyline feud develop between the two sides as the tecnico team Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel Azteca, Jr., Ángel de Oro and Ángel de Plata) took on the rudos Arkangel de la Muerte, Puma King and Tiger Kid. During the match Puma King seemed to take extra care to inflict pain on Ángel de Oro, tearing at his mask during the match and cheating at every possible opportunity. The rudo team won the match when Puma King landed a low blow on Ángel de Oro and then quickly defeated him for the victory. Following the match the rudo trio attacked Ángel de Oro and tore his mask off. The storyline between the teams lead to everyone but Arkangel de la Muerte being involved in a 12-Man Steel cage match at the 2010 Infierno en el Ring event. In the opening match the tecnico team of Metálico and Trueno defeated rudos Cholo and Zayco in just over 10 minutes. Results ; *Metálico and Trueno defeated Cholo and Zayco (10:38) *Arkangel de la Muerte, Puma King and Tiger Kid defeated Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel Azteca, Jr., Ángel de Oro and Ángel de Plata) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:40) *Eléctrico defeated Astral in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) (7:41) *Fabián el Gitano, El Sagrado, Stuka, Jr. defeated Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Cancerbero, Raziel and Virus) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:05) *Los Hijos del Averno (Averno and Mephisto) and Jushin Liger defeated Blue Panther, El Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (19:22) *''La Peste Negra'' (El Felino, Mr. Niebla and Negro Casas) defeated Místico, La Sombra and Shocker 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:25) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events